dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Bulla
About Trivia What the heck?! I put down a little bit of trivia that, since Bulla is Half-Saiyan and older than Pan, she should be able to become a Super Saiyan, and it's deleted? WTF? It's not fair, Trunks and Goten were 7 and 8 and they were able to transform! Besides who says girls can't become Supers? It shouldnt be added that she can go SSJ even though she is a saiyan/human hybrid. Just because she is a saiyan/human hybrid and older than Pan doesn't mean she should become a super saiyan. Didnt Akira Toriyama say he didnt have a design for female super saiyans thats why right? It's true that Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr did and they have less saiyan blood then her, but Bulla doesn't fight! 14:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :No. That's just speculation!Jeangabin666 17:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Why no! She obviously doesn't fight, unlike Goten and Trunks. And if Bulla is taller then Marron shoundt that hint something? 17:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I saw a picture where Marron and Bulla were the same size. So I don't think that Bulla is taller than Marron. If she is, then maybe it's because Krillin was small. But I think Marron should be taller than Bulla! "However, the FUNimation dub states it has been ten years, so 794 to 795 Age. This would account better for Bulla's outward appearance, making her 16 and 17 in the FUNimation dub, which contests to her more teenage attitude." This makes no sense. She has a tweeny personality, but no body to match. She should be younger than Pan. You may be forgetting that the physical appearance of a Saiyan changes more slowly with age than that of a human. Because of this, we do not speculate as the to characters age based on assumptions, and instead we list facts. 05:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree that Saiyans age differently then humans. 14:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, at least Bulla does have some saiyan attitude! I'm gonna have to go with the idea that Bulla is younger then Pan because her physical appearance looks younger than Pan's. And also, Marron should be taller than Bulla! Bulla was a minor character and had a smaller role than Pan. Strange that even Marron had a bigger role than her! Super Saiyan Since Bulla is Half-Saiyan, she should be able to become a Super Saiyan. Is this right? Unfortunately it is speculation because we are not sure that any female saiyans CAN become Super Saiyans. The page on Pan goes into more detail about this, and Toriyama's reasons for never having a female Super Saiyan. 16:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) How sexist of Akira Toriyama! I can't believe he said that he couldn't draw any female super saiyans. It's basically the same with drawing male super saiyans, just feminine features. Maybe he thinks that the females couldn't get angry enough or it would be silly if they did. I agree with you that Akira Toriyama should include female super saiyans, but I don't think Bra deserves the right be considered a Super Saiyan because she doesn't fight and all she does is shopping. Unless, she was actually a fighter. Then, we'd know for sure if she could go Super Sayin. I think Pan deserves more because she fights and Bulla doesnt! I disagree! Bulla doesn't deserve to be a Super Saiyan.. Haven't you realised she doesn't fight?? I also disgree that it was 20 years. It was 10 after KB Saga and 5 years after Z. Marron should be 18,(:O reference much?) Bulla should be 16 and Pan should be 14. Reason for this, if it was 5 years after KB saga and 10 years after Z, Bulla would be 10, Pan would be 14 and Marron would still be 18, so HOW would Bulla be taller? Also, shouldn't Bulma be pregnant at the KB Saga???"Share your knowledge, it's a great way to achieve immortality." 22:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoever thinks Bra deserves to become a super saiyan is so outta their mind!! first of all, she doesn't fight. second of all, she only likes shopping. third, she looks lame when shes SSJ!!! Ki Blast: shouldnt this be added to Bulla's Abilities. you can't fly unless you use your Ki. however it is unknown if if she learn how to control her Ki from her father, Vegeta, or after being taken over by Baby in Dragon Ball GT. Nikon23 02:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) No. Why should it? :Ki Blast and flight are two different techniques. Mr. Popo is also able to fly using ki and he has never used Ki Blasts. 02:57, June 3, 2012 (UTC) but you cant use Flight unless you know how to use your Ki. unless your Android and possess Hikou. it common sense, remember in Dragon Ball Z Episode #207 "Take Flight Videl" where videl had to learn how to control her Ki first before she can learn how to fly. Nikon23 03:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :There can be no assumptions with matters in Dragon World. If it isn't shown or stated, we cannot post it. 05:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Don't you people realize that Bulla doesn't fight? She can only fly under Baby's control. GT never showed that Bulla used a ki blast. How did you come up with such topic, anyway? Princess of all Saiyans Shouldn't Bulla be considered a princess? 98.225.251.65 10:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Obviously, since Vegeta is her father and the prince of all saiyans. 21:04, October 22, 2012 (UTC) We don't know how Saiyan royalty works. Women may not be royalty at all. Vegeta still calls himself a prince, even after his father dies. 02:42, April 5, 2013 (UTC) princess snake is! 19:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Battle of Gods Pan was in the movie because Videl was pregnant but Bulla wasnt. She is older than Pan so I'm guessing she was already born but wasnt shown or mentioned. maybe Bulma was pregnant with Bulla at the time of the battle of god movie, but didn't no yet.. it's possible since she isn't seen in the film. Nikon23 02:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) then wouldnt they say bulma was pregnant in the movie? i dont get why they wouldnt, but i think its more likely she was already born. she probably stayed in capsule corp. and she was just a little baby! so she couldnt be in party. Ten times, Here's why I said she can't be younger than Pan: "So the next day everyone is walking to the stadium to find some seats. it is shown that Vegeta and Bulma have a new child, a little girl named Bulla, who is a year older than Pan." ''- Granddaughter Pan Also, this: ''"On the day of the tournament, all the Z Fighters reunite. It is revealed that Vegeta and Bulma have a daughter named Bulla, who is a year older than Pan, making her Trunks' little sister." -10 Years After I think we should use the japanese version instead of english, because the japanese is the "original". But, meh, you're admin, not me. :Okay so anime and manga say that Bulla is 1 year older than Pan, agreed. Why does Bulla being 10 yrs old make her younger than Pan? Where did Bulla being 10 yrs old come from in the first place? Why not simply mention that Bulla is 10 yrs old in one source and unknown age in another? 19:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Why not simply not mention her age but in the Infobox? Pan is mentioned to be 10 at the start of GT and 11 at the end, and since Bulla is an year older, she should be 11 and 12. :Where in media does it say Bulla is 10? 20:03, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't know! That's why I deleted. Now what will you do? 20:12, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Revert unless you give a reason for the edit. 20:32, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Isn't this enough reason? 20:38, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, yah I guess you're right. If the person who said she was 10 in the first place cares they can come here and discuss it. 22:49, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Then I can just edit it? Done. 01:15, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Yah. If someone wants to provide any proof for the 10 yrs old we can discuss it again then. 01:35, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Bulla seems more of a 15 or a 14 year old for me. She wears clothes like a Tennager would,she has habitis like a Teenager has and well she just seems way taller then like a 12 or a 13 year old.User:Teengohanrocks|What are you so afraid of Cell? 07:07, May 20, 2013 (UTC) The fact is that she has multiple different ages throughout the different dubs & guide books. If you follow Daizenshuu 7 and the Japanese DBGT, she's 6 at the end of DBZ and 12 at the end of DBGT. If you follow the English dub (and Battle of Gods) of DBZ and English dub of DBGT, she's 5 at the end of DBZ and 16 at the end of DBGT. If you follow Battle of Gods and the Japanese DBGT, she's 10 at the end of DBGT. That's why I said we should not mention her age in the article. :Technically speaking, we would be more informative to mention all the ages, sources, and the fact that they conflict. That way people will not have to wonder in the future. 02:31, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Bra playable confirmed in Dragon Ball Heroes? Bulla's Age & Birth This is confusing. I asking because @Goku made a good point on Twitter. Isn't Bulla older than Pan? She didn't show up in the Battle of Gods or Resurrection F. Was it as simple as Akira Toriyama forgetting? :She is according to the manga and anime, but Daizenshuu 7 says Pan is older. She doesn't appear in BoG so apparently they are following Daiz's birth date (780). 00:45, May 7, 2015 (UTC) is Bulla canon? Because i heard gt non canon (Spice boys (talk) 22:49, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Even if GT isn't "official", Bulla appeared in both the manga and in Dragon Ball Z at the very end as a toddler. 22:52, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Bulla was un-canonized because they forgot about her, that's why she doesn't appear even in Battle of Gods and Resurrection F. 22:59, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Just because she didn't make appearances in certain material doesn't mean she was "uncanonised". That doesn't make any sense. That doesn't make Yajirobe "un-canonised" because he only made one appearance in the Buu saga. It doesn't make Bilbo Baggins in The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings "un-canon" because he rarely appeared in the latter material. Plus, you're forgetting the timeframe Bulla was born in. Sure, it's weird Bulma isn't showing any signs of pregnancy in Resurrection F, but Bulla wouldn't have been born, nor would Bulma have been pregnant in Battle of Gods certainly, due to her age in the last few chapters of the manga and the last few episodes of DBZ. 23:29, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :eh.. ok, I was jk. 23:30, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ok thanks (Spice boys (talk) 23:58, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Bulla is canon. She is one year younger than Pan. Born in 780 which is after Battle of Gods and Resurrection F ''Meshack (talk) 02:34, June 12, 2015 (UTC) It's alright Sandu, it's just I've heard stuff like this before from people who meant it seriously, haha. 06:37, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Bulla stays canon until she's retconned completely in DBS. She appeared in the manga after all. Faisal Shourov (talk) 20:44, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Xenoverse Though she's not physically in the game, can't it be mentioned in the trivia section that you can make a female human and saiyan future warrior look like her like with Gine? There's a hairstyle that looks similar to hers along with the head band. Dragon Ball Super So anyone find it odd that she is excluded from DB Super, yet she canonically appeared near the end of DBZ in both the manga and anime? It seems DB Super was retconned her to not exist. Pan has already been born and Bulla is nonexistent, even though she is older than Pan. This does not make sense. Shouldn't this be in the trivia? [[User talk:Banan14kab|Banan14kab]] 04:41, August 2, 2016 (UTC) *Nah, i say this only confirms that Bra is both mentally and physically younger than PanBH Ouji (talk) 07 :51, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm i personally wonder if she did exist right now in the future trunks saga. what could she actually do? get killed by black so it causes vegeta to become a rainbow haired ssj god?. 0551E80Y (talk) 09:01, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::No way Bulla is younger than Pan. Pan was 4 at the end of DBZ and Bulla clearly was older. Also their appearances in GT reflect this. I think her absence in DB Super is worth a mention.[[User talk:Banan14kab|Banan14kab]] 15:57, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::The only way I can see Bulla being older than Pan at this point is if somehow Bulma and Vegeta become trapped in the future with Future Trunks after defeating Goku Black and when they return Bulla is already born and about a year or two years old because of how long it took to remake the time machine. -'''KCruzer '''12:45 August 6, 2016 (EDT) ::In a few spoilers on Dragon Ball Super episodes 74-77, Bulma is pregnant, and she is having a second baby. This might be a sign that Bulla is going to appear in Super. Apparently it's now official that Pan is older than Bulla. .*.MonkiiDaPuma.*. (talk) 01:06, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Ok so I know this topic has been done for awhile, but I just wanted to finalize it: So although Bulla 'clearly' appeared older than Pan towards the finale of DBZ and DBGT she is in fact younger (due to Toriyamam basically retconning this in ''Dragon Ball Super. That makes sense. [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab]] 15:49, September 24, 2017 (UTC) "In universe, her name is spelled Bura" Alright, let's discuss this before it turns into an edit war. This also applies to the Kuririn article and also Freeza's I argue that this should not be noted in the opening paragraphs and, at best, belongs in the trivia section. Japanese to English translations are a bit odd in that R and L (also V and B, and Th and S) are interchangeable. In fact, ブラ is romanized as bura. It's a quite literal translation and simply a mistake on the part of the artists when her name is an obvious reference to the English word for the ladies' undergarment. It's no different from if an artist were to mistakenly write Torankusu or, hell, Tolanks As for Kuririn/Krillin, however you wish to refer to the character, Toriyama drawing his hat as Kulilin is a simple case of a mistake with R/L confusion since English is a language he doesn't know well Yet at the same time, the article for Freeza, which this wiki spells Frieza due to Funimation being the predominant English dub, does not have a note stating his name is spelled Freeza in universe when ep. 94 shows it spelled that way clearly on screen Shall we discuss? QHRvRICdalurIA (talk) 23:47, April 16, 2018 (UTC) :What specific change are you looking to make? 00:03, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :Last part of the opening before getting into the main article (and also Kuririn's article). I contend that noting the in-universe spelling of a name based on artist mistake of Japanese to English translation is unnecessary and, at that, inconsistent with other articles (Freeza). The user Dragon Emperor disagrees, as you'll see in the article's edit history. QHRvRICdalurIA (talk) 00:37, April 17, 2018 (UTC) So I take it this isn't up for discussion? I'd at least like communication on why the sentence in question should remain QHRvRICdalurIA (talk) 22:10, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, this isn't something that belongs in the introductory paragraphs. Intentionally or not, putting it there gives places "Bura" on equal weight to "Bulla", as if it's an accepted and common alternate name. I take issue with the way it's phrased, too: "in-universe" implies a certain degree of legitimacy, like her name is ''really Bura but we've all just taken to calling her Bulla out of a misconception. :The reality is that, like QHRvRICdalurIA says, "Bura" is simply an alternate way of transliterating ブラ. In fact, the series has a long history of this sort of thing (personal favourite: "Beedle" instead of "Videl"), so her name being shown as "Bura" shouldn't be ascribed any special meaning. At most, this belongs in trivia, but I honestly don't see why it's not served just as well by the infobox and its alternate names section. — Charchetype (talk) 05:15, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Pretty much my reasoning. Well, if no opponents of the idea would like to speak, I'll remove it from the article. If they wish to revert my edit, they're free to discuss it here further. QHRvRICdalurIA (talk) 23:13, April 18, 2018 (UTC) This info is definitely worth having, but I agree that trivia is more appropriate.--Neffyarious (talk) 10:22, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Agreed. Orion (T-B- ) 10:32, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Fair enough! Still, the phrase "in-universe" continues to irks me, for reasons I mentioned before. What about "Her name has sometimes been shown as Bura."? That strikes me as the most literal and neutral phrasing. —Charchetype (talk) 05:25, April 24, 2018 (UTC) The only reason it's trivia in the first place is because it's in-universe.--Neffyarious (talk) 14:09, April 25, 2018 (UTC)